Tiny Hands
by knarren-K-spirit
Summary: A little one shot with help from the last book and movie. It's October 31st 1981...


"One, two, three…POOF!"

Lily smiled as her little boy laughed with delight as his father made clouds of coloured smoke appear from his wand which he tried to catch in his tiny hands.

Harry James Potter had her bright green eyes, glinted with his father's mischief as he toddled after another colourful cloud. He also had James' messy hair that stuck up at odd angles no matter how many times it was combed or brushed it.

But she didn't mind at all despite the snide remarks her sister made when she sent a picture of him to Petunia and her brother-in-law after his first birthday.

_He looks as though you used him to mop the kitchen floor! If my darling Dudders look liked that, I would not stand for it! I hope he looks decent in the present I sent for him. Dudley looked so precious in his! Do send a picture if he looks half as good as our Diddykins. _

A picture of Dudley was included in Harry's birthday card wearing a horrible melon yellow jumper with black zig-zags around the middle, but instead of looking "so precious" as Petunia had exaggerated, it made their nephew look like something crossed between a pig and bumble bee that had swallowed a beach ball.

Harry had cried when he was dressed in his birthday present.

"It's only for a picture, Harry." Lily assured as she wound the camera.

"The lad has more taste than them." Said James, illuminating the tip of his wand to distract him as his wife took the picture. "Let's burn them." He suggested, taking the jumper off Harry who stopped crying at once.

"Agreed," Lily nodded, putting down the camera and scooping up her son in her arms. "Sirius' present was the best! It even got rid of that awful vase Petunia sent us for Christmas."

"I don't think the cat thought so." James laughed, looking at their Snowshoe Cat, Periwinkle, who was sitting on top off the arm chair.

"Remind me write to Sirius. It was a shame he couldn't come to visit; especially since he's Harry's Godfather."

"And that he thought 'Proof-I-had-sex-with-Lily-Evans' was a good name."

"No. It wasn't."

Harry waddled over to Periwinkle and patted her on the back; in return she brushed her tail against his cheek, making him giggle.

James walked over and picked him, groaning comically. "Woooooah little man!" He laughed while rubbing Harry's little round belly. "We better lay off the chocolate frogs until next Halloween! We don't want you looking like Dudley…ick!" He looked at his wife and smiled before sitting down next to her on the sofa. "Now, we've got a belly full of chocolate frogs,"

Lily laughed and patted her husband's stomach. "A belly full of Fire Whiskey."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "And we got a belly full of baby!" He patted Lily's stomach before kissing her cheek. "Which means Harry is going to be a big brother! Now what shall this new sibling be called? 'Proof-I-did-it-twice-wi-'"

"No!"

James clicked his tongue. "Oh alright! How about, if it's a girl, _Sally Lilian Potter_?"

Lily thought this over and smiled again. "I like it. Or if it's a little brother…Daniel Sirius Potter. We could call him Danny for short."

"_Harry and Danny_…now that's a good combo! And who better to name him after our great friend, eh Harry?"

Harry gurgled.

Lily pressed her lips together. "And James, remember what we talked about."

James looked at his son for several seconds before nodding. "I know…but don't build your hopes up Lily…"

"Severus was the only friend I had before I got my letter, James. I still feel guilty that I didn't defend him enough, after _you_ used the levicorpus spell him!"

He shrugged. "I was 16. I'm far more mature now."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Please try to make peace with him, James. He was a good friend to me and I really do want him to be the godfather for Danny or Sally."

He looked at her and smiled warmly. "I'll try. I promise. When is he coming over?"

She frowned after thinking for a moment. "I'm not sure. He didn't put a specific date but I'll-"

A loud click from the garden gate made them freeze.

Lily's eyes widened as James handed Harry over to her and took out his wand as he headed out the room. It was 9:30 in the evening. There couldn't have been anymore trick or treaters still out at this hour.

She stood up too, clutching her son to her chest as she cautiously followed James into the hallway.

He gasped and turned to his wife.

"Lily! It's him!" He whispered.

Lily felt her heart leap into her throat as she held Harry closer to her.

She shook her head as tears brimmed in her eyes. "No…No…What does he want?!"

"I don't know." James said, looking defeated.

"He's never had any reason to come for us!" She choked out a sob.

James looked at her and then at Harry before kissing them both on the forehead. "I'll hold him off. Take Harry and go. Don't argue!"

She did as he said and hurried up the stairs, tears now spilling down her cheeks.

She rushed into the nursery, almost screaming when she heard the cold cruel cackle of the darkest wizard of all. Lord Voldemort.

Lily hugged Harry as close to her heart as much as she could as she muttered some spells under breath, almost in prayer.

Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when her ears picked up the sound of the stairs creeking slowly.

_He was coming…._

She placed Harry in his crib and knelt in front of him.

"_Harry…" _She whispered. _"Harry you are so loved. So loved." _A lump formed in her throat. _"Harry, mama loves you. Dada loves you..." _She reached through the bars and held his tiny hands. _"Harry be safe…be strong._

The door burst open with an explosion of light. Lily leapt to her feet and stood statue still in front of her son.

"Not Harry!" She screamed.

She trembled before the dark lord. His face was hidden in the hooded cloak but red, piercing, snake like eyes bore into her.

"_Stand a side, girl…"_Hissed that soulless voice.

"Not Harry! Please not Harry! Kill me instead!"

"_Stand a side!"_

"Not Harry! Please not Harry!"

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

**Author's Note: Wow. It's been a while and I can't believe I haven't even written a Harry Potter FF! What kind of Potterhead am I!? **

**Anyway, after reading when Lily was killed, she was pregnant with her second child and she James talked about making peace with Snape and making him the Godfather but oh what cruel master Voldy is.**

**Also, I didn't choose the name "Daniel" because of Daniel Radcliffe. I thought it would be cute if Harry did have a little brother called Danny but having that as a first name didn't seem right and I don't like the name Danielle. Sorry to whoever is and/or does but that's just me. **


End file.
